Infinitos
by Blossomnoir
Summary: S x N / I don't really want the rest, only you can take me there...


Lana del Rey es la dueña de American (y también es hermosa y es mi amor imposible)

Serena Van der Woodsen y Nathaniel Archibald tampoco me pertenecen ni hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

:-:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:

Era el segundo día que llevaban viviendo juntos y el segundo día que llevaban, también, sin dormir. La música había sonado toda la noche y probablemente era la centésima vez que escuchaban esa misma canción.

Pero les encantaba. Estaban enamorados de ella.

Soñaron tanto con ése momento, que el cansancio no tenía poder sobre ninguno de los dos. Y la maravillosa felicidad de haber cumplido el primer sueño que tuvieron juntos les daba toda la energía posible en dos jóvenes felices.

Y enamorados.

Aunque nunca se lo dijeron, nunca lo supieron de boca del otro. ¿Pero tenía acaso, alguna importancia expresarlo en palabras? Lo que hacían diariamente por el otro era más que suficiente.

...

..

_«__Play house… Put my favourite record on…__»_

_..._

_.._

Un roce de manos quizá. Un abrazo que les hacia apretar sus cuerpos y sus ojos en deseos explícitos de que fuera eterno. Un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla. O una noche de sueños y pesadillas durmiendo tomados de la mano en una misma cama.

Aquel amor nunca tendría pruebas empíricas fuera del corazón infinito y acelerado de ambos.

Tan inseparables eran. Tan insoportables resultaban para el resto.

Tan patética y obviamente enamorados.

Amanecía nuevamente en el lugar que estaban estrenando como nuevo hogar. No dormían pues el trabajo de acomodarse era arduo y llevaría tiempo. El cielo claro los encontraba sucios, llenos de tierra, llenos de tomar tanto jugo en sobre y cervezas, pero con el brillo de felicidad en los ojos cansados de ambos.

Sonó otra vez. La voz de aquella norteamericana hermosa que tan bien describía en sus letras el amor imposible de ambos. En sus letras y sonidos. En su angustia de sus paraísos ficticios. En irreal perfección.

Ella encontró un armario lleno de ropas viejas, y él lleno de curiosidad también se acercó a ver.

Sacaron un par cada uno, y sin necesidad de avergonzarse del otro se quitaron sus ropas para probárselas.

_- Te queda bien esa camisa.-_ le comentó ella, mientras peleaba con el cierre de un vestido.

Apartó a un lado su largo cabello rubio y le pidió a él que la ayudara. Dejaron la camisa tirada entre las ropas que consideraron útiles.

_- Prometeme que lo vas a usar de seguido_.- le dijo al verla en el vestido bordó. Era ajustado y tenía un escote en corte cuadrado que lo hacía por demás elegante.

Ella sonrió. Le encantaba que él le hiciera notar algo positivo de sí misma.  
Era lo que habían hecho el uno con el otro desde que se conocieron.

...

..

_«__Elvis is the best, hell yes honey, put on that party dress…__»_

_..._

_.._

Parte de la felicidad de ambos yacía en saber que aquel amor nunca expresado, nunca llevado a la realidad; era sin embargo real en un mundo perfecto alejado de toda lógica, donde todo era infinito.

_- No puedo… ayudame_.

Le dijo él en un momento. No alcanzaba a acomodar sus brazos para quitarse una remera.

Ella, tampoco se preocupaba mucho en hacer algo por la cobertura que apenas le proporcionaban su culotte y el sostén.

Se acercó y lo hizo, le ayudó a quitarse la remera despeinando un poco su cabello. Quedaron frente a frente mirándose.

La luz del sol, abriéndose camino y haciendo notar las todas la tierra fina flotando plácidamente en el aire, se reflejó en la sonrisa de los dos.

No, nunca lo dirían con palabras.

Porque jamás una par de palabras serán más poderosos y perfectos que una mirada brillante, y una sonrisa.

Eso era infinito.

Y eso eran ellos. Era de esperarse, que después de todo, no pudieran desear ser algo más.

:-:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:

* * *

Mierda creo que voy a llorar(?…

Emm, hola jaja, esto es raro pero lo escribí, primero: porque estoy segura de que nadie lo leerá, y segundo: porque escuché ESA canción… y mil recuerdos se vienen en mi mente… buah, básicamente esto fue como copiar y pegar mi diario íntimo -.-¨ (claro que cambié las características para adoptar a los personajes) ay… es que él solia ver Gossip Girl conmigo –llora(?) – jajaja que gay.

Bueno en el caso extraño de que alguien lo lea: gracias y un consejo, nunca se enamoren tanto de su mejor amigo.

Maldita Lana del Rey, revolviéndome asuntos que ya consideraba terminados, como siempre.


End file.
